Finding my Father in an Unexpected Way
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: My name is Caroline. Barbra Caroline Berry to be exact. People just call me Caroline though. And I am Broadway star Rachel Berry's best kept secret. I don't know who my dad is…yet. I have made it my mission to find out. takes place if Rachel was pregnant and kept the baby without telling the dad and not telling who the dad was. THIS IS MY FIRST GLEE STORY.
1. Chapter 1 It's Just the Begining

1: it's just the begining

**FYI: this story takes place as if the Pregnant Rachel storyline continued. she kept the baby but never told the dad or anyone who the dad was.**

* * *

Finding my Father in an Unexpected Way

My name is Caroline. Barbra Caroline Berry to be exact. People just call me Caroline though. And I am Broadway star Rachel Berry's best kept secret. I don't know who my dad is…yet. I have made it my mission to find out.

* * *

I open my eyes just before my alarm goes off. I hear the sound of the local radio station blast through the speakers. I quickly pop out on my laying position in my bed and turn off the sound almost as quickly as it went on. It's Thursday and I can't be late for school. As I walk out of my room, still in fuzzy purple pajamas, I hear my Mom belting out 'don't rain on my parade' for the nine thousandth time. It's her song, she says it is not just her favorite song, but it's the song she sang when she first auditioned for Broadway. And with me as her good luck she came out on top.

Oh, by the way, my name is Caroline. Barbra Caroline Berry to be exact. People just call me Caroline though because according to 'Auntie' Santana, Barbra is 'awful'. And I am Broadway star Rachel Berry's best kept secret. Her daughter.

(If you noticed that auntie is in quotes up there, its just because only Santana refers to herself as Auntie around me. Mom and Uncle Kurt just call her Santana. I don't know what I'm supposed to call her so I'll just call her auntie here.)

Anyway, only the people closest to my Mom know about me. So that's just Uncle Kurt, Granddads, her manager, her agent, Auntie Santana, and Auntie Quinn. My Mom said its because she wants me protected. I don't know exactly what she means by that but maybe because she is a big star in New York.

I slowly walk down the hall of our Manhattan loft, hoping there are pancakes. And that Uncle Kurt made them. My Mom is an excellent cook, but she could never quite master pancakes. But in true Berry fashion, she doesn't stop trying. Once she got close to success, but then I don't know what happened. I see her dressed for the day, hair slightly damp from her shower and plopping soggy cinnamon raisin bread into a pan. French toast today.

"Morning Caroline." She smiles at me happily. My mother is such a morning person. Except when it's 'that time of the month' then she has the capacity to be slightly more lazy than normal.

"Morning" I grumble. I don't know what happened to me, but I barley tolerate mornings until at least 10 o'clock.

"How was your sleep?" she asks me. She turns a perfect 180 spin and grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours me an orange juice and places it in front of me as I sit at the counter.

"Fine." I mumble. I grab the cup and basically drink it all at once.

"Slow down." she scolds at me. I put the cup down immediately. Just then the door opens.

"Good Morning Berry's." Uncle Kurt says as he enters the house. He has a bag of bagels in his hand and a coffee in his other. He puts his stuff down and sits on the stool beside me.

"Morning." my mother waves to her best friend.

"Morning Uncle Kurt." I manage to udder out. Not as cheerfully as Mom, but this is as close as its gonna get.

"Miss Barbra Berry, not a smile? How is it your related to your Mom at all?" he jokes. Mind you the use of Barbra threw me off. I don't even get called Barbra when I'm in trouble. The people that call me Barbra are my Mom and Uncle Kurt. And Uncle Kurt really only uses it is when he wants a legit reason to bring up… oh.

"Speaking of Barbra…" he starts to say.

I stand and make my way towards my bedroom. No need for me to stick around for when those two talk about the great Barbra Streisand. No, I have been stuck there before, and I never want to go back.

* * *

I look at the time when I enter my room, its only 6:45 and school starts at 8:45. Which means I have exactly 2 hours until I need to have my butt in my history class. Considering it's obvious no one is going to bug me, I slip my hand under my mattress and expertly find the blue notebook. I sit on my bed, cross-legged and place the notebook in front of me. I open the cover and find where I started. This is the notebook. The notebook I carried around since I was 6. That was when it first truly dawned on me I must have a father, somewhere. At first it was just what kind of person he might be and crayon pictures. Now it's more. Now it's my database. Everything I must have gotten from my father and hypothesizes of what kind of person he is and where he might be. I never really asked whom, and the couple times I try to bring it up, my Mom changes the subject. I want to know. I'm old enough. 14 years is old enough. I flip slowly through the pages and think. Every kid that is without a parent thinks like this. Maybe not as detailed and organized as me, but hey, I am a Berry. What do you expect?

I start to get ready for the day, I am dressed and now I am packing my bag and I look to that blue notebook once more. Still on my bed. Without thinking I grab it and stuff it into my bag.

* * *

Uncle Kurt said he would escort me to school today. My Mom needs to head to some sort of thing and she still doesn't trust me alone in such a big city. Were making good time and traffic is light today so Uncle Kurt picked cab as transportation today. I am sitting beside him in the back seat and I pull out a chemistry book.

"Chemistry. Your smarter than me kid." He notes

"Its just Mole theory. Basic stuff." I note.

"Not to most 14 year olds." He adds

"Luckily I am in an advanced program."

I look out the window. The busy city life continues on around me. School just a few blocks away. I put the large workbook back into my bag and note the blue notebook still there. It burns my retinas. Today is the day. Today is when I ask who the hell my dad is.

* * *

I enter my house with Auntie Santana behind me. She is here to pick up my Mom for some Broadway wrap party. I just got back from school with her. My mother is frantic. Turns out that 'thing' she had to get to earlier was a meeting with some very high up people. Turns out they want her for a role. An amazing role of some sort, but it involves travel. Cross country travel to be exact. My Mom is doing her rapid-fire speaking thing she does when she is at a crossroads. Uncle Kurt enters and him along with Auntie Santana try to calm my Mom down so they can leave. I am spending the evening alone. I can see the image of that blue notebook again I can't stop it now.

"Mom, who is my Dad?" I ask bluntly. Wow, brain. Real nice timing for a question like that.

Everyone in the room pauses. It feels like forever until someone says something.

"Um… we better be going sweetheart. Frozen pizza is in the freezer for you. See you soon. Love you!" she tells me as she literally pushes the other two out of the apartment. So much for that plan of attack.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this so far. this is my FIRST glee story, so please bear with me. (constructive critism is always welcome) if you did like this and want me to continue please review! this story is actually finished. i am just posting it in chapters because it is so long. if i am going to post the second i will need at LEAST 3 reviews or story follows. K? understand? Cool.**


	2. Chapter 2 Definitely, maybe

2: Definitely, maybe

**Wow! you guys act fast! this is how you get more chapters! this one is a tad shorter, but i didnt want this bit to have any others attached to it, and next chapter is fairly long and there are longer ones to come. so... if you want next chapter? 5 more reviews or story follows. my challenge was 3 reviews last time and now i want the total to be 8. once that happens chapter 3 will be uploaded. deal? **

* * *

I am sitting on the couch watching food network and eating frozen pizza. Its now 7 o'clock and everything I needed to get done is completed. I had no homework as spring break is next week and my bags are packed for our trip that we leave for on Saturday morning. We are going to Lima, Ohio. Granddads live there along with Uncle Kurt and Auntie Santana's parents. So we are all making the trek over. It's more exciting for me because I have never been outside New York.

I loose my train of thought when I hear the doorbell ring. It's not my Mom; she would have called when she was entering the cab. I pause the television and place my plate of pizza onto the couch. I try to make quiet footsteps. On my way to the door I grab a small decorative pot. Not my best choice in weaponry but if it's a murder I can at least clock him on the head. I reach the door and stand on my tiptoes to try to look through the peephole. I am tiny like my Mom, but I haven't hit my growth spurt yet. I can't reach so I grab the door handle and get ready to attack. I open the door and scream.

Uncle Kurt yells too. I also drop my makeshift weapon.

"What are you doing here? Giving your niece a pre-mature heart attack?" I ask breathlessly. I look down at the pot that has broken into 2 separate pieces.

"What are you doing with a decorative pot in your hand?" he also directs his attention to the floor.

"How was I supposed to know you aren't a murderer? You didn't present yourself! Why didn't you just use your key to enter?" I kneel down to observe the damage.

"I left my key to your house here this morning. That's why I was here this afternoon before I was pushed out." He explains and carefully grabs the 2 halves and enters.

"Oh." I say. I then notice the key on the counter with a sticky note saying _Kurt's Key_ in my Mom's handwriting.

Uncle Kurt places the 2 halves on the table and opens the drawers to find crazy glue. "Find some scrap newspaper and I will help you fix the pot." He directs me.

I come back with yesterdays _New York Press. _I rip out some pages and place them on the table and help search for glue.

"Sorry I got you pushed out by my Mom. I kept you from your key" I apologize

"Its fine Caroline. I actually feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"At this rate, you Mom may never give you the answer to your question."

"Its fine."

It's quiet for a moment. Then he whips around and faces me.

"Tell you what. I will give you a hint as to who your dad is."

"REALLY?"

"Really. But if were doing this were doing it '_Definitely, Maybe'_ style and we don't tell you Mom." He tells me

I cock my head at the reference that just goes over my head.

"It's a movie, I'll show you later."

"Okay. I agree to your terms." I nod and I pass him the glue I found.

He takes the glue from my hands and sits in front of the broken pot. "Your Mom only had 2 guys in her life that were serious boyfriends. The first was her first love and high school sweetheart, Fi-Frank."

"Frank?"

"Not his actual name. I am changing it for your sleuthing purposes."

"Is that what happens in the movie?"

"Yeah." He says, as it's the obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then."

"Now, they first met when they were in high school. Your mother was still very much your mother. Mind you she has become more tolerable. Anyhow. Frank was the high school jock. Quarterback of the football team, cute, not the sharpest pencil in the box but sweet guy. But he was dating the head cheerleader. And back then and in Lima, the jocks and popular kids never mix with the drama nerds. Especially people like your Mom. And then glee club came. And of course your Mom joined and by some miracle he did too. And him and your Mom started to get closer. Too bad his head cheerleader girlfriend wouldn't let it happen."

"Wait… Auntie Quinn went to high school with you guys. Wasn't she head cheerleader for a time?"

"Yes…"

"Did auntie Quinn date this guy?"

"…Yes…"

I shot him a look. He shot me one of his own.

"I wont speak of this?" I respond

"Good idea."

I nod and urge him with the story.

"For speeding up the story purposes, I will skip some things. In senior year Frank proposed. Your Mom said yes. And then they graduated. Your Mom was accepted into NYADA and instead of marrying her, he sent her here to New York and she never left. He tried to join the army, but it failed miserably. He came here to see your Mom but soon after they broke up."

"Wow. That was it?"

"All of my knowledge."

"Okay. Who is the second candidate?"

"Bro-Brian. He was older than your Mom and was from NYADA. He was very interested in your Mom. They started to date pretty soon after Frank and her broke up. Actually he was one of the factors as to why they broke up. Brian moved in with us along with Santana. And then we found out about you. I don't know what happened but… he left."

"Those are my options." I breathed in deeply. Soaking in what new information had just been reviled to me.

"Those are the two most likely at least." Uncle Kurt shrugged as he set down the newly glued pot.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask him

"I…. logically think the latter one, but… I'm not too sure." He smiled almost sadly.

I look at the fridge to my left. The busy street below is now the only sound.

"Thanks for helping with the pot." I smile.

"No problem Caroline. I better go. We leave pretty early in the morning for our flight. See you in the morning."

"Good night. Don't forget your key." I remind him

"Thanks." He takes the key off the table and waves goodbye. I walk back into the living room and grab the remote in my hand and press play. I hear the door click as it closes behind my uncle. I try to concentrate on the TV but I cant. I just cant.

* * *

** You like it enough to want more? PUSH DA BUTTON! I DARE YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ohio Bound

3: Ohio Bound

**so i decided to post the 3rd chapter. i know i said 5 reviews, but i got quite a few story follows that i will accept it.**

* * *

Its now 9:49 and I hear my Mom unlock the door and present herself.

"Have a good night Caroline?" she asks me as she enters she leans on the entrance of the living room. Watching me stare at the TV, I can feel it.

"Fine." I try to stay neutral.

"Uncle Kurt come and get his key?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Good." She nods

I know this will be awkward. She doesn't know what to tell me. Or say even. My Mom is a talkoholic. She has only been speechless a few times since I was born.

"Mom, look if you weren't ready or me to ask that question, you don't have to answer." I look at her. I can see the effects of wine on her. My Mom doesn't hold liquor well, but she knows her limits.

"Look, I knew one day you were going to ask. I just wasn't expecting… so soon." She starts to walk towards me and sits beside me. She throws her arm around my shoulders and brings me closer into her.

I look up at her; my eyes go big and mirror hers. "You seemed so shocked." I noted

"Things were so… complicated when you came along Caroline. It's not your fault. I was in college and had no clue how to raise a kid, or what to do." She strokes my arm lovingly and I look at her again.

"Do you regret me?" I ask

"No. When I first found out about you… maybe a little. I was scared to death and confused out of my mind on what to do that… for a short time… I may have thought that it was a mistake. But… you are the best mistake I ever made. You are my baby and I love you so, so unbelievably much. I don't even want to think of my life without you." My mother, forever the emotional firecracker, says this and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

I reach out and dry one away.

"I am so sorry baby. I feel like I failed you. You are so smart, and sweet and talented, and I messed up. I left you with such a big question over your head and you don't deserve it." She held me tighter "Your dad would have loved you so much and would be so proud of you. I wish I didn't screw up so bad he were here to tell you that." She smiled sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up Mom. I have you, and, Uncle Kurt and granddads, and everyone else looking out for me. I think you are the best Mom in the world. Most people think they need two parents but I just have the best Mom and an small army. I don't need another parent. You drive me crazy enough on your own." I smile.

She laughs. "Thank you" her tears turn into laughing tears at that last comment and me making funny faces at her.

She gets up to get a glass of water and I get up to put my plate away.

"Caroline, what happened to the pot?" she stops and points to the object.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I walk passed her

She gives me the 'no seriously' look

"Its Uncle Kurt's fault."

"I'm not going to ask."

* * *

Its now Saturday and I wake up at 7:30. One should not be awake this early on a Saturday. I hear my Mom walking around in heals of some kind and going through her trip checklist out loud again. She checked everything once when I got home, before bed and then now. I get double-checking but does she think a gremlin snuck into our apartment and stole something in the night?

I go and brush my teeth and throw on some sweatpants and a random shirt. We are going to the airport for gosh sakes, and its 7:30 in the morning on a SATURDAY. My Mom is for sure wearing heals and some sort of fashionable outfit. And of course I am correct. She is wearing dark skinny jeans, gray-wedged boots and a flowy dark blue top.

"Morning Mom." I say from behind her

"Morning sweetie. Ready to go?" she looks at me expectantly

"Yeah. Are you?" I say as I head into our kitchen to grab a granola bar.

"Just about." She replies

Auntie Santana walks in then. "What's up?" she walks into the living room.

"My mother is quadruple checking bags." I reply

"Berry. Seriously? Kurt will be here any minute to leave. You can't do that."

"Nothing is wrong with being sure everything is packed. Speaking of which, where are _you're_ bags Santana?" my mother questioned

"I asked your door guy very nicely to watch my stuff"

"No you didn't." my Mom deadpanned.

"Okay, I maybe didn't ask so nicely."

"That's more like it." She nodded I did too.

"What's been going on lil' Berry. Moms driving you up the wall? I mean, come on, I lived with her once but… she wasn't my mother. I bet you need therapy." She quipped

"Santana…" my Mom warns

"No seriously. I mean I lived with you for how long and I need to go."

"Santana stop it." My Mom says through her teeth

"Shut up Momma bear, let the cub speak for herself. You know you can tell Auntie Santana anything right?"

I laugh internally at all this. As much as auntie Santana loves to bully and get on my Moms nerves, she does actually care. My Mom knows this, but she gets really riled up all the same.

"You know if you ever need to run away, my apartment is always open." She smiles at me. I laugh at her antics. She is as tough as nails and boy am I lucky yo have her on my side of fights.

"Kurt texted and said he is meeting up at the airport. Caroline can you get your stuff ready to go?" my Mom asks of me.

"Yeah sure." I go to my room and grab my heavy suitcase and roll it into the living room.

My Mom has finally finished her checking and was waiting by the door. I call for the elevator by Auntie Santana as my Mom locks up. Goodbye New York. See you in a week.

* * *

We landed in Ohio a Moment ago and we are waiting for our luggage. Granddads are beside us catching up with my Mom. Auntie Santana is texting or something on her phone and Kurt is waiting by the conveyer. I am observing the people around us. People reconnecting and hugging and smiles. People in suits on business trips briskly walking passed and talking on their phones. People watching is a favorite activity of mine. And it's pretty easy to do in a city like New York City. And apparently it's easy in airports. Uncle Kurt waves us all over as the bags begin to make their way around my Mom and granddads got up to head over.

Grandpa Hiram came to my left and gave me a side hug. "How is school going?" he asked.

"Good. I had a chem test on Thursday. I think I aced it." I smiled proudly.

"Good girl." He smiled. "Very good. You have always been very smart."

"Thank you." I smile at him

"Your mother tells us every time she calls. We are very proud." He tells me. I smile more and go to grab my bag, which he then rips from my hands and insists on taking for me.

"Are you planning on talking tap this summer Caroline?" Granddad LeRoy asks me.

"Yes Caroline, are you thinking of auditioning this year?" my Mom ask me.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I still have some time to decide." I remark. I have done tap dancing since I was walking. And singing lessons since I uttered my first word. I don't sing anymore unless it's for fun. But I still do tap. I quit all other types of dance I used to take.

"Well if you do decide to maybe we can… pull some strings and take the trip out to see our granddaughters summer end recital." He smiles. He says 'maybe' or 'possibly' 'pull some strings' every year. They always come at the end of the summer. Even the one year I didn't take tap.

"I'm sure you will try your best dad." My Mom rolls her eyes knowingly.

"I always do. I need to see my two favorite girls as much as possible." He smiles.

I look back to see where Uncle Kurt and Auntie Santana got to. They are lagging behind a few feet away trying very hard to be civil over a package of red vines. They notice me staring and smile. I try to look hurt that they have not snuck me some yet.

* * *

**You all know to review if you like it! this writer loves feedback. also just to let you know we are 1/3 of what all i wrote for this story. and i have found insperation for a sequel already. even though this one isnt finished, if i were to post the sequel at the end of this story, would you read it?**


	4. Chapter 4 home sweet home?

4: home sweet home?

**Heres the next chapter. this one is short. but it will give some insight into the main characters (them being Caroline and Rachel) as always, review at the end. writer likes that. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We walk into my Moms old home, and her face goes soft. It's been a long time since she's been here. Last time was when I was five. I didn't go. It was November and even though I was in Kindergarten my Mom would not let her kid ruin perfect attendance. I stayed with Uncle Kurt.

"Caroline, you haven't been here yet, now have you?" Grandpa Hiram asked.

"No." I shook my head

"I will give you the tour." He led me towards the kitchen to start and show me around. My Mom and Granddad LeRoy went upstairs to put bags away.

In the kitchens fridge there were pictures of my Mom when she was little. A big old Berry grin except with a missing tooth. She looked to be about 6 years old. There was a picture of me from when I was little and one from this year. And they still had a scribbled drawing I sent when I was about 4 and learning to write. I had written my name complete with backwards 'e'. My Mom tried to get me to do my 'e' properly. I didn't get it till kindergarten. I still occasionally write the letter backwards if I'm not paying attention.

The living room was pretty basic, but much more family pictures. Lots of my mother growing up and receiving awards, and at least 8 pictures with me in them. I saw one of my Mom getting a large trophy with a huge group of people. Uncle Kurt, Auntie Santana and Auntie Quinn were there. It must have been the glee club they were apart of.

At the end of the tour I was brought to the guest room. My Mom would be sleeping in her old room, which was next door. I was told I could sleep there too but… something about that didn't sound pleasing. I know my Moms morning and night routine. Both I don't want to take part in. they take a lot of time and the morning one involves getting up early. I don't do that.

* * *

It was now 7:30, and we were all sitting at the coffee table in the living room playing board games. We are all extremely competitive. And I was currently beating their Asses in Pictionary. Which is hard to do because we are all terrible artists and perfectionists. It was my turn to draw and it was all play. I got the word _cage_ I flipped the timer and started away.

"Box?"

"No."

"Crate?"

"No."

"Cube?"

"No."

"Scribble?"

I look at Granddad LeRoy with a raised brow. He shrugged.

"Cage?" Grandpa Hiram said

"Yes!" I high fived with him. He was on my team.

Then a cell rang, it was my Moms unmistakable ring tone.

"One second." She said as she got up and answered it. I heard her say hi to Uncle Kurt and walk out of the room.

I take the used cards and start to shuffle them. I have gotten very good at this task. When I was little, we couldn't afford daycare. Auntie Santana and Uncle Kurt would watch me when they could but at around the age of 4 I went to her rehearsals with her when it was allowed. There would be long days and it was pretty boring for a kid. But cast members that were not busy were always hanging out with me. And one thing I learned was how to play card games. By eight I was pretty good at poker and was rich in cookies. Of course my personal favorite still is crazy eights. But I am also very good at solitaire.

"Sorry about that. It was just Kurt. He wanted to see if it was okay to take Caroline out for the day tomorrow. If you want to go Caroline, you are welcome to." She looked over to me.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Mom." I smile. And we go back to playing our game.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I here the chatter going on downstairs. Uncle Kurt is here and from the sounds of it, maybe so is Auntie Quinn. I didn't think she would be here in Lima too. I get ready for the day and make my way downstairs.

"Good morning." I say as I enter the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be gathered there.

Turns out I was right. Auntie Quinn was here. So was Maxie. She was Auntie Quinn's new baby. She was only about 10 months old and she was my favorite tiny human ever.

"Hi Maxie!" I wave at the blonde baby happily perched on her Mom's hip. Auntie Quinn made her daughter wave at me before coming to where I was now sitting and placed her on my lap. "Hi Auntie Quinn." I looked at her before directing all my attention to the smaller body that was sitting on me. The Adults all talked around me, and then it was about 12 when everyone decided to go separate ways.

"Come on Missy, ready to go?" Uncle Kurt asked me. Other than my Granddads and my Mom we were the last people here.

"Yeah. Let me just get my other shoe." I said propping up my feet up in the air to show I only had 1 Wonder Woman converse sneaker on. My Mom rolled her eyes at that with a smile on her face. She didn't understand where my slight superhero obsession came from. I quickly popped out of my chair and headed towards the door. "Ready." I looked at my Uncle.

"Okay. Bye everyone." He waved.

"Bye guys!" I wave too as we walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 who is that?

5: who is that?

**hello everyone! i will need to clarify something for this chapter and for the rest of them. now there are other characters POV's. and this one has the first. it doesn't have a name, but... i think you will know who it is very quickly. and after the line (or page break. whatever u want to call it) it will go back to Caroline's POV unless it says otherwise. again, this will go for the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

We had been out for a while and Uncle Kurt let me walk around myself for a bit. I walked into this coffee place called the Lima Bean. I am assuming it's a play on words. I figured I would get something to drink and sit here until Uncle Kurt calls me to wonder where I am.

* * *

New POV

It has been a long time since I have been in Lima. I haven't told my Mom I am here yet. I knew that Kurt would be here to visit and considering it was spring break where I teach, I figured I would take the long over due trip up here.

I was sitting in the Lima Bean grading some papers. I wanted to do this before I got back to the house to see Mom and Burt. Once I was there I knew I wouldn't get any work done and I promised my students they would get these papers back after the break. I remember back when I was in high school. Grades were not a very big deal for me back then. But I never thought I would be a teacher. Now, I'm teaching Geography and music. Even started up a glee club. Too bad my contract at this school is up at the end of the year. I don't know where I will go next. But right now, it's just the kids that matter.

I look up to look around the familiar surrounding. A tiny girl that couldn't be over 15, walked into the shop. She looked so much like Rachel. Rachel Berry, the girl I could never forget. Never get over. I haven't seen her for so long. I tried to forget her for so long. This tiny girl… reminded me so much of the one that got away. Her long brown hair was like Rachel's except a touch curlier. And this kid definitely had Rachel's nose. Perfect posture and Rachel's confident stride in her step.

As I saw this younger 'mini Rachel' look around and walk towards the counter. My mind drifted to thoughts of her. Is she still in New York? Big Broadway star, like she always dreamed of being? Or did she change her mind? Probably not. She was always determined. Headstrong. Scratch that. Stubborn. Did she fall in love? Has she forgotten about me? What did her life turn out to be? I guess I'll never know. I look up to the girl again for a second. She walked towards an empty table by the window; she has hot chocolate in her hands. I can tell because of the whip cream. Hot chocolate was a favorite of Rachel's. Damn. I really need to get over her. The girl casually pulled out a phone as it started to ring. She smiled. Identical to Rachel's. Now I am trying very hard to hide my staring, because I know it's creepy. I try to look down at my papers but the similarities to Rachel were so… uncanny.

She talked for a second more and stood from her seat. She took her cup and headed to the counter and ordered some kind of latte. She walks and waits over by the pick-up counter, which happens to be near where I was sitting. I go to reach for the last sip from my cup of coffee when I accidently knock it over. I am about to bend over but I look and see a pair of Wonder Woman sneakers.

"Here" The girl says. Its 'mini Rachel.' She is extending her hand with the paper cup towards me.

"Thanks." I smile as I take the cup from her. "Awesome shoes by the way." I point to the floor.

"Thanks." She smiles. "I love them, but my Mom doesn't understand my obsession with comic books. So these shoes are not her favorite of mine."

"Moms." I shrug "I personally love comic books."

"If it had a Broadway reference she would have bought the store out." She giggled.

That sounds like something Rachel would do. "Nothing wrong with Broadway." I say

"I love Broadway. I literally grew up a stage rat. My love is not to the extent of my Moms though." She explains as she turned away. "Bye. That's my order." She points to the pick-up counter and takes the cup and attaches the lid. I sit back down in my seat as the kid leaves.

I try to go back to grading papers but I start to think New York may need to be where I sign next years teaching contract.

* * *

I walk out of the coffee shop and turn right towards the store Uncle Kurt told me to go. His latte order in my left and my hot chocolate in my right I head towards the music store. I get to the door and I can see him looking through some pile of sheet music. I move a cup from my hand to my arm to open the door. As I open the door and walk through I can here Uncle Kurt talking on the phone. I can tell by the tone that he was talking to Auntie Santana. His tone changes when talking to her. Especially when annoyed. That was his tone.

I walk over and hand him his cup and he smiles at me and takes a large sip.

"No Santana. We can't go and do that." He says into the phone.

"Because we are adults and these kinds of things should be behind us." He adds. I raise my eyebrows at him. He mouths 'I will explain later' to me. I nod.

"Don't do something stupid Santana!" he explains louder than intended. People start looking at us. He hangs up.

"How did your walk alone go?" he says happily. He knows I have never been on my own before. My Mom has always been a tad over protective of me. And we live in the middle of a fairly busy city.

"Good. I went to get hot chocolate. You called. I got you you're coffee and came here." I recapped. I really hadn't been gone for long.

"Well I am sure your Mom will be proud of you for surviving. Or pissed at me for letting you out of my sight." He realized.

"We don't tell?" I ask

"We don't tell." He repeated as a statement.

Uncle Kurt and me have a lot of things we don't tell my Mom. Like when I was 5 and I really wanted a donut and my Mom didn't want all that sugar in me. Uncle Kurt snuck me one and said 'and this never happened' I was quick to agree. Especially if it meant more donuts were involved.

I start looking through the sheet music. There was a lot of stuff I had never heard of before. I looked towards my Uncle he had found something that caught his attention.

"Looking for something in particular?" I ask.

"Not really. I just feel nostalgic. Me and your mother spent many hours looking for things to sing for glee club." He smiles.

I nod and continue my search for something familiar.

* * *

**So, what you think? think you know where this is going to go? you maybe do. (probably you do...) i want to hear it all! leave a review! i am not posting the next one till i have 4 reviews. so... u know what to do. (PUSH THE BUTTON!)**


	6. Chapter 6 what's up with mom?

6: what's up with mom? / the key to glee

**NEW CHAPTER! thank you to all that reviewed for the last chapter. i love hearing your feedback and it really brightens my day and i do listen to your sugesttions. i want to advise you all because i know some of you want Caroline to meet more people from glee and i tried to do so. not this chapter as it is pretty important but 2nd to last/ last chapter she kind of gets introduced to 1 of them and hears about 3 others. for the story it was hard to fit everyone in. but because i know the ending and fully intend on writing a sequel/continuation there will be much more opprotunites there.**

** we are 2/3's of the way through the story! so for the next chapter 4 more reviews. now, without any inturruptions...**

* * *

I walk into my granddads house. Kurt had just dropped me off so I was entering alone. I heard some noises downstairs. I kick off my shoes and head down towards them. They were sitting on the couch going through some old boxes. Apparently my Mom was helping them clean out some storage. I saw a large box marked 'donate' and a pile of things over towards the opposite wall.

"Hi, I'm back." I smile. I peer over into the donate box. I can see a very retro easy-bake oven and a few knick-knacks that had a slight layer of dust on them along with a lamp.

"Hey sweetie! Wanna help us with spring cleaning?" Granddad LeRoy asked and patted the seat beside him.

"Sure. I'll supervise." I shrug as I walk my way over. They all laugh and shake their head in the negative. Apparently, the job of supervising had been taken.

A few hours later we were still pulling things out of boxes and moving them into piles. We now had 3 boxes of stuff to donate and were half way through the 4th. We didn't realize the time until my Mom's cell rang.

"Excuse me. It's probably Kurt. Hold on." She said as she took her phone and jogged upstairs.

Grandpa Hiram looked up to the clock on the wall. "Well, I think that's our cue to start dinner. Its almost six." He noted and patted me on the back to direct me up and followed the path my Mom took not even a moment ago.

* * *

Granddads and me had finished all making dinner together and were setting the table when my Mom finally reappeared from her room.

"Sweetie, just in time for dinner. That was quite the call you had there." Granddad LeRoy noted.

"Yeah. Kurt… had lots to say. What's for dinner?" she asked. My granddads and me all looked at each other with identical thoughts on our faces. My Mom's whole thing changed. It was her 'I'm-trying-to-act-natural' act. For an amazing actress, she was not good at things like this.

We all sat at the table. My Mom was still her chatty self… but she was odd. I had to do most of the talking. Not really my thing. My Mom may be chatty but I don't have that same gene. Unless I am excited or frustrated. Then I can talk a mile a minute. We talked about school, my friends, my Mom's most recent successful play. But we could all tell. My Mom was not herself.

* * *

The next morning my Mom was off for a run. Which is odd, my Mom doesn't run very often. Like, never really. She dances so much she doesn't ever really do conventional workouts. Auntie Santana, Auntie Quinn was here with Maxie waiting for my Mom to get back.

"What do your mean your Mom was odd?" Auntie Quinn asked me. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside me. I was lying on my back with a pillow propped behind my head. Maxie was patting my stomach with her tiny hands.

"You know… her mind was… somewhere else." I shrugged. I brought my attention back to Maxie.

"Think it was because of that role she was offered?" Auntie Santana asked

"The go traveling around the country one?"

"Yeah." Auntie Quinn nodded

"But she was on the phone with Uncle Kurt. I don't think he has anything to do with that." I point out to the two

"Good point. I'll call Kurt and see what's up." Auntie Quinn lifted herself off the floor and told me to watch Maxie.

I looked down at Maxie. She bopped my nose and laughed. She was such a happy baby. Then again, she had only been here for about 10 months. She was still young and would learn soon enough how confusing life is.

She hit my forehead. I pretended to be taken back and it makes her smile. Her blonde hair is getting longer. Her sweet curls are starting to cover her ears. I reach over to grab a puppet and start making it kiss her cheek. She looks at me funny then smiles more. I can here Auntie Quinn talk on the phone with Kurt.

She walks into the room again and sighs. "Figured it out." She sighed

"What is it?" I ask

She made a face. "I'm not so sure you want to know."

"Tell me!" I whine

"Caroline. I am sure your Mom or Kurt will tell you when you need to know. Okay?" she pleads

"Fine. Fine. I'll wait."

"Thank you." She said as she lifted up Maxie to change her diaper.

"Think it might have to do with that big old bomb you dropped on her a few days ago?" Auntie Santana asked

I shrug. "Doubt it. She says so little about _him_ I don't even think she remembers him."

"Not true. Every girl remembers who her baby daddy is. Just ask Quinn. She is how old and with a new kid and she remembers who impregnated her first."

"Auntie Quinn had another baby?" I ask shocked

"Oopps. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that…" she trails off

I shake my head in the negative. "I wont tell?"

"Oh thank gosh. I don't need to be murdered by Quinn." She sighs in relief. For every secret Uncle Kurt and me have I have dozens between Auntie Santana and me. Who do you think taught me how to fake being sick? And then offered to watch me and instead took me to Chuck E. Cheese?

"You know… I could do some investigating for you. I was around when your mom was pregnant with you. I could definitely give you insight. If not for you, for me."

"I don't think my mom would like that."

"Not about her. Its about you."

"And you."

"Well, yeah. Kurt and me have wanted to know for fourteen years! Trying to figure it out was a bonding activity for us!"

"Why wont she say who? Not even a little hint. She just… dodges it all together!"

"You know… maybe he was old. Or a professor! It would explain why you're so smart. She slept with an old professor who was probably married when she was drunk and slutty and that's why she didn't tell anyone! Ashamed of her drunken, home wrecker actions!"

"How come I doubt that…"

"Think about it baby Berry."

"I don't want to anymore. You just made it disgusting."

* * *

Auntie Quinn wanted to do some shopping with my Mom and Auntie Santana. Alone. So, that's why I am here. Back at the Lima Bean with Maxie in a stroller beside me. My Mom was against it. Luckily the other two were on my side. So Maxie and me get a call every hour from my Mom. I have a hot chocolate and Maxie has a blueberry muffin. There are some baby books on the table to play with later. Maxie is very content with picking out the blueberries from her muffin though. I notice that tall guy from the last time I was here walked in again. He sits at the empty table beside mine. It's the only free table in the place.

"Cute kid." He said.

"She is isn't she?" I look at the kid.

"Hey, weren't you here yesterday?" he remembers

"Yeah. I was. I picked up your cup." I remember

"You did. Who's kid is that?" he pointed to Maxie.

"My aunts. She is shopping with my Mom and my other aunt right now. I am watching the kid." Maxie smiles and has muffin crumbs all over her face.

"She's enjoying the muffin." He says

I try to wipe some of the crumbs off her. She is not fond of that. "Oh Maxie."

"Her name is Maxie?"

"Yeah. Cute huh?"

"Perfect for a little girl." He says

My phone rings. It's Auntie Quinn. I pick it up and answer. "Hello Auntie Quinn. Maxie is fine."

"_Hey Caroline. Is she being good?" _she asks

"Yeah. Turns out she loves muffins." I look at the kid. She got crumbs in her hair.

"_She does? Well that is excellent to know. I will get her some mini versions next time I'm at the bakery. Your Mom wants to know if you need a new sweater. She found one she thought you would like."_

"No animals on it right?" I conform

"_No. Purple stripes." _

"SOLD" I say

"_Okay. I will tell your Mom."_ She laughs

"Bye Auntie Quinn. Thanks."

"_No problem kiddo."_ She hung up

"Your Aunts name… is Quinn?" the guy asks

"Yeah…" I nod slowly

"Is she from here? In Lima?" he asks

"Yes. Her, my other aunt, uncle and Mom all grew up here." I say

"Is her name Quinn Fabray?" he asks me

"Yeah… do you know her?" I question

"Know her. Used to date her in high school." He realizes.

"Really! That's so cool!" I say.

"I guess. So you're Quinn Fabray's niece? I knew she had a sister but…"

"Oh I'm not blood related. Her and my Mom are friends."

"Oh. And from here?"

"Yeah. My uncle said they weren't really friends in high school. They became super close after they graduated. Quinn went to Yale and my Mom went to New York and lived with him." I said.

"What is your uncle's name? I might know him."

"Kurt Hummel." I answered.

His eyes got big. "Kurt… is your Mom Rachel Berry?" he said slowly

"Yeah." I said, "Do you know her?" I ask.

He's speechless. I here my phone ring. My Mom texted me saying they are outside. "I better go." I say as I clean up Maxie's and my mess. "Bye." I say as I get up to leave.

* * *

**REMEBER 4 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS YOURS!**


	7. Chapter 7 the coffee shop guy

7: the coffee shop guy

**twice in 1 day!? you guys are AWSOME! thank you all for the lovely reviews! the next chapter is the second to last chapter so you will all start to know where this is going. 4 more reviews till the next chapter again. ENJOY!**

* * *

We are all at my granddads house. Maxie is having a well-deserved nap and everyone is talking. Kurt is here too.

"So was Maxie good for you?" Auntie Quinn asked

"She was lovely. Actually someone was there that knew you guys." I say

"Really?" Kurt asked "who?"

"I didn't get his name but he was tall." I say

"That doesn't narrow it down kid! Everyone is tall compared to you and your Mom. I've met stacks of pancakes taller that you!" Auntie Santana exclaimed

"Thanks Santana." Rachel said neutrally

"Just keeping it real." Auntie Santana added

"I better go. My dad wants to show off his new cooking skills." Uncle Kurt said as he left the house.

* * *

Kurt's POV

As I leave the Berry household I think about whom it could be. Sure a lot of people from high school probably didn't leave. And many would probably remember Quinn for being the head cheerleader bitch she used to be. She really has softened over the years. Anyhow, who would know Rachel and me too? And remember us. Maybe they picked on us. But I doubt those Neanderthals even remember high school in general. Maybe someone from glee…

I drive back to my childhood home and walk in. Finn is sitting on the couch with Carol. My dad is out working with the barbeque. I go over there to visit him.

"Hey dad." I say.

"Hey son. How is the old gang?" he smiles as he places another burger onto the grill.

"Not bad." I shrug "How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Have you talked to Finn much?" he asked

"Not really."

"You should. You might as well visit while were all-together. That hasn't happened for a while."

"I know."

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn said from behind me

"Sure. See you in a minute dad?" I ask. He shrugs it off.

"What's up Finn?" I ask

"Ah… I saw someone today…and… um…"

"Spit it out Finn."

"Does Rachel have a teenage daughter?"

"Um… why you ask?"

"Because. There was a kid at the Lima Bean watching a baby. I heard her on the phone talking to Quinn and calling her aunt. I asked if it was Fabray, and it was. Then she mentioned you being her uncle and that you and her Mom used to live together in New York. That would be Rachel."

"Then why do you need my conformation when you're pretty sure of yourself?"

"Because… I need to know. What happened?"

"You'd have to ask Rachel. Mind you she may not want to see you."

"Okay. Then just tell me. That kid, was it Rachel's? Yes or no?"

"Yes. That's Caroline. Caroline Berry."

He froze. "Thank you."

"Why are you so interested?" I ask. He looks at his feet.

"Oh no. You're not over her are you?" I realize. That boy always said that him and Rachel were end game. Everyone thought he was crazy, but seeing him right now… I believed that statement. Even with how Rachel reacted when I told her he was here. I knew Finn and Rachel, in their own messed up way… belonged together.

Finn kept his gaze on the floor. "I guess… it's pointless huh? Still hoping… she's obviously moved on…"

"The only way to know is to go talk to her." I tell him

Finn was obviously in distress when I left the room, because I heard a chair being kicked to the floor and heavy frustrated footsteps stomp outside.

* * *

Rachel POV

My dads are out for the evening at some important dinner. My baby girl and me watched Funny Girl while having dinner and now she's in bed listening to music and probably reading the new comic book my dad got her if she hasn't read it cover to cover already. She has always loved comic books. I am trying to help out by cleaning the house. I think of how big Caroline has gotten. She was always such a good kid, and I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have her. She has put up with whatever my career threw at us and has taken it with stride. And very smart. Ahead in all her classes and works so hard at school. And she has a good group of friends at school and hasn't ever gotten a slushy facial. I don't know what I'd do without her around. I remember holding her in my arms for the first time, after that I knew I would never want to let her go. For the first time I knew I had to put something -someone- else in front of my career. And I couldn't of been happier. Plans be damned.

There is a knock at the door and it snaps me back to reality. I think its just Kurt or maybe Santana. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

It's Finn.

"Finn… what are you doing here?" I ask shocked that he's even here. I mean I knew he was in Lima cause Kurt told me but…

"Hey Rach." He says nervously. "I figured I would come visit you, you know since I was in town… you were in town… we haven't seen each other for years." He is so nervous. It's kinda cute.

"Oh. Okay… come in." I move out of the way and let him in. this is so weird. I wonder if this is going to be awkward. I am almost as nervous as he is.

"Ah… yeah. Thank you." He nods as he comes in.

"You… want something to drink?" I offer. "I was about to make some tea."

"Um, okay. Thanks."

He goes and sits at the table as I pour the hot water into a pot and place a tea bag in it. "So… what have you been up too?" I try to make conversation.

"Oh. I'm a teacher now. I currently teach geography and music at a high school in Chicago at the moment." He says "how bout you? On Broadway yet?"

"Yes actually. I just finished a play." I give a small smile and pass him a cup of tea and sit facing him.

"Congratulations. I always knew you'd make it though."

"Thanks. And you're a teacher now. I always thought you would be good at that."

* * *

I am laying on my bed listening to music and trying to think. I am really trying to reevaluate what Uncle Kurt told me. About my Moms only two boyfriends. My brain tells me its probably the one Uncle Kurt called Brian. If only I knew his real name. I would have an easier time trying to find this guy. I wonder why I am so… interested in this. What if I find him? Do I just say… ok, I know now? Or what if I meet him? What am I supposed to say? Hi I am the daughter you didn't know you had? Or what if he knew? Did he abandon my Mom and me? I don't feel abandoned. Did she feel abandoned? What does he know? I am so confused my brain physically hurts. Maybe this has become too much of an obsession.

I get off my bed for am moment and creep downstairs to see my Mom. I know she's down there but I couldn't here much cause of my headphones. I here my Mom talking to someone. That voice… seems familiar. Not my granddads. Or Uncle Kurt. But it is a male. I try to quietly go down the stairs. I see my Mom at the table, mug of tea in her hand. Whoever she is talking to, there back is towards me.

She looks up and notices me. A huge smile comes on her face. "Hey kiddo." She looks at me.

"Hi Mom." I come down the stairs. The guy turns. It's the guy from the coffee shop? What's he doing here?

"Hi." he says.

"Hi…" I question.

"Caroline, this is Finn Hudson. Finn, my daughter Caroline." She introduces.

"Hi, Caroline. How's Maxie?" he asks. He remembers Maxie from earlier.

"She's good."

"How do you know about Maxie?" My Mom asks him

"He was the guy I told you all about from the Lima Bean." I inform her

"Oh, that was you. I was wondering who would remember all of us." She says

"Yeah. Trust me. Its very hard to forget you Rachel." He says sweetly.

My moms whole face changes. A whole different smile I have never seen before comes onto her face.

"I just came to see what you were up too. So…" I leave the kitchen and go back to my room. I have a new comic book to read.


	8. Chapter 8 exposed

8: exposed

**this is the second to last chapter. this is where things do happen and is where things happen. next chapter is wraping it up and at the end i will tell you the name of the sequel/continuation. (which i am completly excited about. more of what people seem to want for that one.) the first chapter for that one will be posted right after. so 4 reviews for this one and you will get both the next chapter and the sequel. fair? understand? good. now on with the show.**

* * *

Rachel POV

I watch my kid head back upstairs. Finn starts talking.

"So… a daughter. You're a Mom now." He says

"Yeah… who would have thought?"

"You found someone to have a kid with. That's not really a 'who would have thought' thing."

"Not really what happened." I start

"What you mean?"

"I didn't find someone. And may I note she is fourteen years old. I was still at NYADA when she was born." I point out

"Oh." He looked sad

"Its fine. She's the most important thing in my life. And everything worked out so I cant complain."

"She is a sweet kid. She's a lot like you."

I smile. "Look, Finn, there is something I have been meaning to say."

"What is it Rach?"

"But… you could be mad. And I have been meaning to try to call or find you or something for years to tell you… but… for some reason I… couldn't." I say sadly.

He is smiling. So unaware of what I am about to say. And how it will change everything.

"Remember Mr. Shue's wedding? And what happened after?"

"Yeah."

"Well. Caroline… is… you're daughter…" I say slowly

His whole face changes. I can't read it. A mix of confusion, happiness and anger are present.

"What…" he says slowly.

"I am so, so sorry I didn't tell you when I found out. It's just… I was so emotional and confused and I was scared and I didn't know where you were and… I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to tell you so bad. But I couldn't find the words or the strength to do it. I regret not doing it. But the older she got… the harder it was to do." I feel the tears rush down my face.

I suddenly feel strong arms and warmth engulf around me. I hear him say that its okay and he starts to rub my back. I feel like I am starting to settle down.

"Can we sit on the couch and… talk about this?" he asks

"Sure." I nod. Wiping away the last of my tears.

We sit. Waiting for the other to start talking.

"She's… my… I mean," he struggles

"Yeah. She is. She is like you in so many ways." I say

"There is no mistake she's your daughter. She is like you're mini me." He smiles. "When I first saw her I thought I went into the past and was talking to you."

Now I am smiling. "She is definitely a Hudson though. Her appetite can vouch for that." I laugh. He instantly blushes.

"Its true. She is a leader, someone people can easily look up to and be a role model. And she is goofy and sweet. She even kicks things when she's pissed off." I laugh more at the memory of my sweet little girl getting so riled up and kicking random things. "It was so hard not to almost laugh and tell her that it reminded me of her dad when she did that." I add

He laughs now. "Really? Oh gosh…" I here him say through his laugh.

"She's a good kid though. I'm proud of her."

"She seems pretty special."

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you? Cause you seem to be okay with it." I ask questioning.

"Honestly? I am upset. I would have loved to be there. Help you out and be apart of my daughter's life. And so I am angry. But… you did good Rachel. I'm proud of you."

"So you aren't mad? Not going to start yelling and kicking?" I am shocked.

"Maybe later. But… not right now. Maybe after I have stewed on it or it fully sinks in. And I have a new anger kicking practice: stay calm and kick footballs. But I don't seem to have the strength to do that. Not after I got a bit mad at Kurt…"

"Why did you get mad at Kurt?" I question

"I had an idea that Caroline was your daughter and I asked him about it. He didn't want to tell me and I just… needed to know."

"Its none of Kurt's business to tell you that…"

"And I know. He didn't say I was her dad or anything but…"

"Of course he didn't tell you that. I never told him."

"You didn't tell Kurt?" now he is shocked.

"No. I didn't. He asked but I didn't answer."

"Anyone know?"

"No. I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone till I told you. I just kept procrastinating the first part." I tell him ashamed

"I see… quick question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get the name Caroline? I thought you would name her Barbra or something."

"I did. Barbra is her first name, Caroline is her middle name."

"Oh. Still, why Caroline?"

"Well, I knew if it was a girl I would name her Barbra but I wasn't so sure about her middle. Santana told me Barbra was no name for a little girl and would refuse to call her that so I needed to pick a good middle name. I felt the pressure to pick a good one after that for some reason. And it just… clicked once I held her for that first time what her name would be. For two reasons."

"Which were?"

"Caroline means song of happiness. And your mom's name is Carole and I know how close you are with your mom so… it fit perfectly with both you and how I felt holding her."

"Really? Because of my mom?"

"Well, yeah. It would mean something to the both of us. And I called her that because then even if she never ended up knowing, she still had that connection to you, even if I only knew what it was."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"It was my pleasure."

There was a long pause for a minute. There were still so many feelings in the air, I wasn't sure breaking the silence would be beneficial.

"You know, there is probably still time." I say

"For what?"

"To be apart of her life. You could start now." I tell him.

"I would love too, but that could be hard on her. She would be confused and it could be hard to do."

"Don't be so sure about that. You did say she's my daughter. Remember when I found my Mom Shelby? Caroline will probably be just the same. And for all we know she already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know she asked about her dad a few days ago and I know she is not asleep upstairs. She could have easily heard us." She shrugs.

"How do you know she is not asleep?"

"Moms intuition." I wink at him. He laughs. I have now realized how much I missed him and how much I still love him.

"Maybe we should tell her tomorrow though. Finding out who a parent is, is a lot to take in before bed." He says

"Good call." I nod in agreement.

"In the meantime, how bout you tell me about her and all that has happened?" he asks. I happily comply. And we talk until my dads get home.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with an icky feeling in my mouth. For the first time I can remember I have fallen asleep with my teeth un-brushed. But the second thing on my mind is what I heard about while on my way to the bathroom earlier last night. Something about my dad. My Mom must have been talking about him with that Finn guy last night.

I give my teeth an immediate brushing and head into my Mom's room. I find her laying on her side fast asleep. I didn't think I would ever see that. I am never awake before my Mom.

I lay beside her and face her. And try to wake her. "Mom. Mom?" I call as I start tapping her shoulder.

"Mmmm… what is it?" she says as she starts to wake.

"Hi Mom!" I say brightly.

"Caroline? What time is it?" she stretches.

"Eight o'clock." I inform her

"No. Really." She seems skeptical

"Eight o'clock." I repeat.

Her eyes pop open instantly. "Seriously?"

I nod.

"Oh come on!" she yells to no one in particular

"What's up Mom?" I question.

"Honey gets dressed. We need to have a talk." she starts to scurry around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Okay." I say confused. As I leave her room. Its probably best to just leave now and do what she asked.

* * *

I am lying on the couch when the doorbell rings. My Mom runs down the stairs to answer it. The first thing she asks whoever is at the door is if went home and kicked things. Whoever it is said yes. I pop up at the voice. It's that Finn guy again. I wonder why he is here.

"Caroline? Where are you?" my Mom calls for me

"Here!" I raise my hand for her to see.

She comes towards and moves my feet to sit down beside me. Finn comes along too and sits on the coffee table facing us.

"What's up Mom?" I ask

"Honey you remember Finn from last night, right?"

He waves awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." 'What's going on here?' Is my next thought.

"And remember when you asked who your dad was?"

"That wasn't that long ago. I remember." I tell her. I am so confused right now.

"Well here is your answer." She points to Finn and holds her breath.

"Hi." Finn says awkwardly.

I look at him for a moment, I really need to process the information here. After all these years of wondering and questioning… my answer is sitting right in front of me.

"Hi Caroline. So… like your Mom said… I am your dad. This may be a shock to you and I am sure there are a lot of questions and me and your Mom are going to try and answer them as best as we can." He tells me

I look back at my Mom. She is still basically frozen in time so there is no use at the moment to ask her anything.

I look back at… my dad? Finn? I don't know what to call him at the moment but he also kind of froze.

I breathe in deeply and think. Well I was very unprepared for this. I don't know why I do my next action, and I can't even guess why I do. But I get out of my seat and hug my dad for the first time ever.

"Nice to meet you dad." I whisper to him.

I can hear my Mom sniffling in the background. She has always been emotional. My dad (yeah I'm calling him that now. Don't judge.) Anyway, he starts to hug me too. His breathing pattern starts to change so I can confidently make the assumption that he is crying too. I just keep holding on to him in attempt to not start crying myself. Plus I don't really want to let go.

"Caroline, sweetie, you okay?" my Mom asks me trying to collect herself from her emotions.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" I ask

"More than okay." She smiles when I turn my head to look at her.

After a while I sit back on my spot on the couch and look at them both. "So… what happens now?" I ask the two.

They both look at each other. "Well… we were hoping that you would be part of that discussion with us." My Mom says

"Yeah. You are very important Caroline, this will involve you." My Dad says. _My Dad._ It feels weird to think that and have a actual person to go with the title.

"Okay then…" I say.

"Well, I know I would like to start being a part of your life. I know I missed so much and I would really like to try to start now." My dad says to both my mom and me.

"I would like that." My mom smiles that odd smile again.

"Me too." I pipe in. I don't want to get forgotten in the conversation.

"But… don't you live in Chicago? We live in New York. We cant ask you to relocate and with Caroline in school… I couldn't do that." My mom says

"I am on a short teaching contract at the school I am working at and it happens to end this summer. I was thinking of moving after this anyhow, I could make the move out there then." He plans

"Finn, you can't do that."

"Sure I can Rachel. I could find a teaching job out in New York. Even just as a substitute for a bit." He shrugs it off again

"Okay. That means you will be closer to us. In the mean time we can Skype and call and stuff." I suggest.

The doorbell rings again. I go and answer it. It's Uncle Kurt and some other guy and they has a crap load of boxes. He asks me to help him out with bringing them in. I run and get my shoes to help him. And I tell him all about what just happened.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS... REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 figuring it all out (last ch)

9: figuring it all out (last chapter)

**well, this is the end. sorry it took so long to do. it was ready to go long ago but i had been busy. and i was writing a PREQUEL to this. and a SEQUEL. yeah, i've been busy. so on with the finale! review to tell me what you think of this long awaited end!**

* * *

Rachel POV

When Caroline is out the door I look at Finn. He is smiling so big right now and looks so happy.

"That went well." I tell him

"Well? That went fantastic. She called me dad Rachel!" he was absolutely beaming as he says this and I cant help but smile just as big, if not more.

"I know. That's great! But there is one thing we need to talk about, just between us."

"What is it Rachel?"

"What happens to us? Are we friends? Or are we the divorced couple and the other one is just… there?" I ask him

"Well, I don't know right now. But… I do know I haven't forgotten you. And I care about Caroline and you. And right now… I am just happy that you are allowing me back into your life again."

"You never left. I always thought about you. I had wanted to marry you and I had your child. You never left my heart Finn."

"So… then what are we?"

"I think… right now… we are friends that reconnected." I struggle to say. "I want to say lets try dating because personally I still have feelings for you. But… it's been fourteen years. I have changed. You have changed. We are not teenagers anymore and we can't pretend that we are. And if it doesn't work… we will break Caroline's heart in the process. I need to get to know you again."

"Fair enough. I get that. But… just like I said fourteen years ago we are end game." He tells me with a small smile.

"I'll hold you to that." I smile back and walk towards the door to see what kind of stuff my best friend is filling my dads house with.

* * *

I come back into the house with the last box in my arms and I place it on top of the another one and look towards my Uncle.

"What are you doing Kurt?" my mom comes over to ask him

"Well, I found all of these old tapes of old glee performances over at the archives building and I thought we could take a walk down memory lane. But… they're mixed in with other performances from before and after us. So its scavenger hunt time!" he explains

"They just let you take them?" I ask questionably "And… who are you?" I point to the guy beside Uncle Kurt.

"Caroline! Don't look at and question me like I'm Santana! I told them I was in some of the videos… and I offered to organize them for free." he smiles warily

"I'm Blaine an old friend of Kurt's." The guy introduces himself "And you are?"

"Blaine! It's nice to see you again! This is my daughter Caroline." my mom says before directing her attention to my Uncle.

"This will take hours to do Kurt!" my mom informs them.

"I figured we could get Quinn and Santana to help out. Maybe." He says

My mom and me looked at him.

"Why are high school glee performances in archives anyway?" my dad asks.

"Well some important people came out of McKinley Glee club Finn. Mind you by the time we were significant they tapes were tossed with other videos and no one bothered to search for them Finn." He then paused. "What are you doing here Finn?" he asked

"Kurt, me and Finn need to say something,…" my mom said

"NO WAY." Uncle Kurt said "NO FREAKING WAY" a smile creped onto his face. He starts pointing to the two of them and to me. "You two… her?" he asked

They both nodded. Blaine just looked confused.

"Of course! you two do something like that and create her!" he starts pointing more. "Rachel. You have to tell me all how that happened. Every little detail you remember." He says dead serious.

"Please remember there is a fourteen year old in the room." I mention before I look towards the boxes wondering where we should start.

"I really don't need my brother or my daughter hearing any of this," my dad says as he goes to stand by me.

My mom and Uncle move away and start talking leaving my dad and me in the dust. We continue to look at the boxes around us.

"Shall we start opening?" he suggests. I nod. These boxes will take hours. Blaine still looks at us confused so we had to explain some things…

* * *

We have opened every box. My mom and Uncle Kurt are still non-existent for some reason. Boxes of DVD's and really old VCR tapes surround my dad and me. We are sitting on the floor and trying to figure out what to do. My dad and me are using this time to get to know each other. Blaine had to leave a while ago to go save someone named Brittany from a trashcan.

"What years am I looking for again?" I ask him

"Um… 09 to 12 would be us." He conforms

"Thanks. So September 09 New Directions is what we are looking for?"

"Yeah, you got something?"

"Yes. It's titled Don't Stop Believing. This you?"

He looked at me. "Yeah. It is… Caroline can you go get Kurt and Rachel. They need to see this."

I nod and leave the room to go find them. I find them in my mom's room, on her bed talking away.

"Hey, dad found a DVD that he needs you guys to see."

They look at me funny but come and follow me. As we reach the bottom of the stairs I here a familiar tune. I know it because my mom sometimes hums the tune. My dad is looking at the TV grinning and so are the other two.

"Finn I can't believe guys found this!" my mom said.

"Caroline found it. I just put it in the player." He tells her

"What is it?" I ask

"This is the first performance me, your mom and Kurt ever preformed together in glee club." My dad says

"Wow, that's old. But fascinating!" I look at the screen. I see a younger version of the 3 adults in the room. And 3 others I don't recognize. "Who are the others?" I ask

"Well miss Berry, the one in the wheelchair is Artie, that is Tina and that is Mercedes." Uncle Kurt informs me. "The six original members of the club."

"What happened to them? After glee?" I ask

"Mercedes went to LA to sing and I believe got a recording contract after a few years and… the others… I am not sure." Uncle Kurt answered

My mom and dad were softly singing to each other and completely in there own world at the moment. Uncle Kurt and me watched them from afar.

"So I guess you really are my niece, Caroline." Uncle Kurt remarks

"I was always your niece. What are you talking about?"

"Finn or your dad is my step-brother. I always thought I was your Uncle because I am besties with your mom. But, it is also because of him." he directs to my dad.

I smile. Everything is going well right now. And we all couldn't be happier.

* * *

Time really has flown since spring break. It is already the week before the Memorial Day long weekend. I am so excited. Why? Because this weekend my mom and me are going to Chicago to visit my dad! I have no school this Friday too so I have a four-day weekend and my mom said we could go visit! My dad is so excited to see us again. We Skype each other almost every night now, so we have been talking and stuff. But this is the first time since spring break I will physically be seeing him.

Auntie Quinn and Auntie Santana know all this too now. Auntie Quinn was first shocked then very happy. Auntie Santana on the other hand… her face got all funny and she was having some problems processing the information. She is okay with it now. Mind you she now says because my mom is 'freakishly' short and my dad is 'freakishly' tall, I should be of normal height.

My mom is doing really well with all of this too. It was a bit awkward for her at first she told me but she is used to it now.

My dad has already figured some things out for when he moves to New York in the summer. Uncle Kurt is forcing him to move with him until he finds a place of his own. He already is looking for teaching jobs here and he told me he was offered a job not too long ago. I have put that blue notebook in the recycling bin. I no longer need it. A weight felt lifted off my shoulders when I did. The obsession is over. Now its time to live and move forward. And who knows? The future may have a new adventure lined up for me.

THE END!

* * *

**HELLO! did you enjoy? i hope you did. i know its not the best ending but there is more where this came from. right after this i am posting the PREQUEL to this story. called: Unexpected Change in Plans. look for it! and i will post the sequel tomorrow! i hope you enjoyed Caroline's adventures as i did. and now Rachel's pregnancy with Caroline and also Caroline's summer after this story. reviews are loved!**


End file.
